Heritage
by PurpleAvenger18
Summary: Emma Stark is a relatively normal high school Freshman, except her Father is the famous Ironman. Having a superhero as your Dad can lead to a lot of issues, and she's already slacking off in school. But in the midst of all this, Emma learns something about herself that will launch her into a whole new world and change her destiny. I know summary sucks, T just in case, no pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy all! This is my very first Fanfic, and I'm ridiculously excited to see how you like it! If you don't like it, you won't break my heart though. Just give it a chance and see how it goes. All I ask is that if you have a criticism, please make it constructive! I would love to hear any and all suggestions and/or improvements you have to offer, as long as you don't tear down my confidence in the process. Got that? Great, now we can get to the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any Marvel characters. I only own my original characters and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Now you've done it**

"Emma Stark!"

Emma jolted awake, nearly falling out of her chair. She heard giggles and whispers all around her.

"Uhh..." she said groggily. She gazed up into the livid face of her history teacher. "Hey Mrs. Bartland..."

"Ms. Stark." Mrs. Bartland said. She seemed to be attempting to keep her composure. She pushed her glasses further up her crooked nose and tucked a strand of grey hair behind her ear. "This is the fourth time you have fallen asleep in my class this year, and it's only October!"

Emma thought quickly. "Oh uh, this is just a misunderstanding Mrs. Bartland. You see, I was just _so_ interested in the Civil War that I wanted to get a closer look at it. I wasn't _sleeping_… I was just… looking really closely at the textbook."

"Nice try Ms. Stark, but we are studying the _Cold_ War. And if you weren't sleeping, then what is that on your face?" The teacher said, crossing her arms.

Emma quickly glanced to her right. Her best friend Danielle was in the desk next to hers, pointing to the left corner of her mouth. Mrs. Bartland glared over at her and she quickly stopped. Emma wiped her face where Danielle had pointed and half dried drool came off of her skin. She then looked down. She had been drooling onto her open history book.

_Crap_.

"I…uhh…" Emma started, trying to think of something, _anything_ good to say. The rest of the kids in the classroom were almost hysterical now, except for Danielle who looked on worriedly.

"Ms. Stark, your silver tongue won't get you out of this one." the older woman said, cutting her off. "You have made it more than obvious that you have no interest in this class at all. Aside from falling asleep four times, you have been constantly whispering to your friends, making jokes, and even doodling! Not to mention you pull out your phone every time my back is turned! And we won't even get into all of the homework assignments you still owe me!"

_Now you've done it Emma, way to go._

"Ms. Stark, I'm afraid I have no other option but to send you to the office again."

"But…I…"

"Now, Ms. Stark! Maybe Principal Tanner will be able to talk some sense into you."

Emma couldn't think of anything else to do. She gathered her things and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Now she was in trouble. If she got another detention she would be suspended, and her parents would bury her alive. They were already ticked at her for her other detentions and dropping grades. What was she going to do? She was only two months into her high school career and she was already falling apart. She weaved through the hallways until she arrived at the office door. She took a deep breath and pulled it open.

"Hello Emma," said the office secretary, tapping away on her computer. "What are you here for now?"

"Mrs. Bartland sent me down to see Principal Tanner… again."

"I see, well go ahead in," the secretary said with a cheery voice.

"Thanks," Emma said sarcastically, and she walked through the Principal's door.

Principal Tanner looked up at Emma from his paperwork. "Oh, good morning Emma, how are you today?"

"Mrs. Bartland sent me to talk to you," grumbled Emma.

"Ah," he said. "What happened this time?"

"I fell asleep… again."

Principal Tanner rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He seemed to be contemplating the right thing to say. "Emma," he began. "You're a good kid, I know that. But you're doing things to hinder yourself. Napping and texting in class aren't going to get you the grades you need to go to college. Now I know you're smart, heck you have to be, you're a Stark! But you're not using your intelligence, you're not applying yourself. You're wasting your time and causing your teachers grief. I want to see the bright, attentive girl that I know you are. Now, I know that if I give you another detention you will be suspended. I don't want to do that to you."

Emma let out a breath of relief she didn't realize she was holding.

"But…" he started. Emma's heart leaped. "I _am_ going to call your parents and have a good talk with them about your behavior. We'll see if _they_ will be able to change your mindset. In the meantime, I want you to pay more attention in class and worry more about your grades. Do you understand Emma?"

"Yeah…" She tried to keep a straight face, but on the inside she was mortified.

"Good, I really want to see improvement this time."

The bell rang and the voices of students began to fill the hallways outside.

"Well, you better go Ms. Stark, you don't want to miss your bus, and remember our talk ok?"

"Sure," she said flatly. She grabbed her books and sulked out of the office and into the bustling hallway. Kenny, who was in her opinion the most annoying kid in the school, pinched her arm and said "ohhh, Emma's in trouble again! Whatcha do this time huh?"

Emma _so_ didn't want to deal with him today. "Shut up Kenny."

"Uh oh… is wittle Emma angwy?" he teased. "Guess having a superhero Dad doesn't do you much good in school huh?"

She really wished she could punch him, but she was in enough trouble as it was. She opened her mouth to yell something at him when Danielle came up beside them.

"Kenny, lay off or I'll tell the lunch ladies what actually happened to all of their cheese!" threatened Danielle.

"You wouldn't…" he began.

"Yeah, I would, and you know it. So beat it!" This was why she loved Danielle.

"Whatever…" Said Kenny as he walked away glaring at us.

"Thanks Dani, I owe you one," said Emma, relieved.

"Don't mention it, just doing my best friend duty," she said smiling. "Did Tanner give you a detention?" she asked. Emma shook her head. "No, but he's gonna call my parents," Emma said with a frown. Danielle bit her lip "Well, at least you won't get suspended." She pushed her curly, light blonde hair behind her shoulder and looked at Emma seriously with big brown eyes. "Let me guess, up reading again last night?" Emma just nodded and looked down as they walked. "Emma, I don't mean to sound like a teacher, but I do care about you. You gotta start thinking more seriously about things. You're in high school now, this is really important."

"It's not that I don't care, I just can't help it Dani! I don't know what it is, but I just can't stop myself when I'm doing these things. I've really tried, I have. I just don't have much self-control. Besides, a part of me really enjoys annoying Mrs. Bartland…" Emma said. They had arrived at Emma's locker and she was stuffing the things she needed into her book bag.

"Aw man, what'd you do to the poor old Nazi now?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey Sam," said Emma and Danielle simultaneously. Sam was their other best friend. He had messy, chocolate brown hair with his signature hat pulled over it and hazel eyes. Emma pulled her jacket out of her locker and put it on. She made sure she had everything she needed and then slammed the door shut. Danielle explained what had happened to Sam while they made their way out of the school.

"Awesome job trouble maker! I've never been able to get on a teacher's nerves the way you do!" exclaimed Sam.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Emma said while rolling her eyes. They walked out of the school and headed towards the buses. The cold air caused Sam and Danielle to shiver and zip up their jackets. "I'm still super jealous of the way you like _never_ get cold," said Danielle through chattering teeth. "Not to mention how tall you are, you've got it good girl," she added.

"I don't feel like I've 'got it good' right now," sighed Emma.

"Come on, cheer up!" said Sam. "We've got our super freakin' awesome Friday movie night later remember?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to cancel that. I have a feeling I won't be allowed to do much for a while."

"Oh yeah, that sucks. That reminds me though; does your Dad ever use his suit to punish you? Like, does he… Ouch!" Danielle had elbowed him in the gut and given him a look. She knew that Emma didn't like people talking about how her Dad was a superhero, she couldn't stand the questions and she didn't want people to be friends with her just because of it. They had arrived at the buses, but Emma felt like she desperately needed some alone time.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna walk home again," she said.

"Are you sure Emma? I mean, it's pretty cold, and your parents don't like it when you…" began Danielle.

"I'll be fine, I just need some time to think," Emma interrupted.

"Alright… but be careful," said Danielle.

"May the force be with you!" shouted Sam as they got on the bus.

Emma couldn't help but smile a little bit. She really loved Sam and Dani, and they had helped her through a lot. She waved and then turned to make the trek through the chilly streets of New York City toward her home.

* * *

_**Please**_** let me know what you think! I appreciate any reviews! And I'll add another chapter really soon. Also, I know this chapter was a little boring, but I **_**promise**_** it will get a lot more interesting from now on! Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!**

**PurpleAvenger18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all of the favorites, follows, etc. this story already has! I'm so excited to keep this going, and please review I'd love to hear your feedback. Enough with my rambling, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: I know you're hiding something**

Emma sulked down the sidewalk, slowly making her way home. She knew she was in for it when she got there, and that she was only making it worse by being late.

_I don't care, I just need some alone time, _she thought.

She realized that people might recognize her, and the paparazzi would be a nightmare if they did. And then someone would have to come and get her. So she pulled her hood up over her head and tucked her hair into it.

Even if Emma wasn't the daughter of Tony Stark she would be noticed. She had straight, waist length hair that was jet black with bangs that swept over her forehead. Her eyes were big and sapphire blue, and her skin was very pale. She was also pretty tall for her age and had a slim but strong build. Most people thought she was beautiful, but Emma generally wasn't very worried about the way she looked. Honestly, she didn't look much like her parents. Her mom had blu_ish_ eyes, but she figured she got the rest of her looks from other distant family members.

If she looked closely between buildings, Emma could see the shining Avengers Tower. Apparently, about sixteen years ago it was Stark Tower, but it was half-destroyed in some huge battle. That was about a year before she was born. So they rebuilt it as a headquarters for the Avengers, a group of superheroes that her dad was a part of. Emma didn't live in the Avengers Tower; her parents had decided that it was much too dangerous because the Tower was attacked every so often. So she, her parents, and her little brother Ben lived in a nice penthouse across the city, which was where she was headed.

Emma had met all of the Avengers, and she had to admit they were pretty cool. She got along fine with all of them except for Clint, or "Hawkeye" as the others sometimes called him. She personally thought he was extremely annoying and they bickered a lot, but they had their good moments every once in a while. But Thor was really Emma's favorite. She didn't know why, but the demi-god had always taken a liking to her. Her parents told her that he had been there when she was born, and even since then he had spent a lot of time with her. He had even been there for every one of her birthday parties. They were best buddies, and she didn't know why but she felt a special connection with him.

Emma rounded a corner and saw the entrance to her building a little way down the sidewalk. There were no paparazzi outside, which had become normal lately. Apparently there wasn't as much evil afoot in the world as usual, no doubt because of her dad and the rest of the Avengers. Therefore there weren't as many battles and stories for them to cover.

She then realized that she had stopped walking and was just staring at her building.

_Ok Emma, you can do this, just take a deep breath_… she thought as she continued to approach the entrance.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Stark, you decided not to take the bus again today?" said the doorman.

"Hey Paul," mumbled Emma as she slid by him and through the door. She walked through the lobby and got into the elevator then pushed the button for the penthouse.

_I'm so dead, I'm so dead_… she thought as the elevator rose.

The doors slid open and she walked up to the entrance of her home.

"Hello Ms. Stark, your parents are waiting for you inside."

"Hey Jarvis," said Emma. "And for the millionth time you can call me Emma."

"Apologies Ms. Stark, but it is not in my programming to…"

"Yeah yeah I know you've told me. I'll have to tell my dad to reprogram you," Emma interrupted as she put her eyes up to the security scanner. The door unlocked and she took another deep breath.

_Well, here goes nothing_.

Emma opened the door and walked inside. She slowly travelled down the hallway towards her room, hoping her parents wouldn't notice her. But then she heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. She stood still and silently listened to the quiet conversation that floated into the hallway.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to do it too early," she heard her mother say.

"I know Pep, but we have to tell her soon, especially with everything that's going on…" said her dad.

_What are they talking about?_

"If I could interrupt for a moment," she heard Thor say. _Why is Thor here?_ "I think she deserves to know," he continued. "She's definitely old enough, and I've seen personally what keeping a secret like that can cause."

Emma kept creeping forward so she could hear better, she was pretty good at being stealthy.

She heard her mother sigh heavily. "We should have just told her from the beginning! Now she's going to have major trust issues. She's had to have noticed things by now, eventually she's going to make connections and she's going to find out…"

Her mother was interrupted by the loud ringing of Emma's cell phone, which she had forgotten was in her pocket. Immediately the conversation in the kitchen halted. Her parents and Thor walked into the hallway and stared at her with wide eyes.

Emma looked at her phone and answered it. "Dani, I'm gonna have to call you back," she said as she glared at them. She put the phone back in her pocket and folded her arms.

"Emma honey, how long have you been home? You don't get done at school for a while," her mom said nervously.

"I got done at school an hour ago, I've been home for about five minutes," Emma replied.

"Oh… so can you please explain why you're late?"

"Yeah! And… and… we got a call from your school, you fell asleep in class _again_?!" Her dad added.

"Please don't try to distract me guys," Emma said.

"From what?" Asked Thor innocently.

Emma simply motioned toward the kitchen and continued glaring at them.

"Oh, we were just talking about…" started her dad.

"My cousin!" Exclaimed Thor.

"Oh really? I didn't know you had any cousins Thor," Emma replied.

"Uh… yes of course… my cousin… Gertrude," he stammered.

"Oh yeah? What secret are you keeping from _Gertrude_?"

"That's not something you need to know, it's concerning Thor's family and it's none of your business," interrupted her dad.

"Well then why is it any of _your_ business?" Emma asked.

"Emma, stop arguing. We explained the situation to you and now you're just being difficult," said her mom. "Just… go to your room and stay there while we figure out a punishment for everything you did today."

Emma glared at them. "I know you're hiding something, and I'm gonna figure out what it is." She then turned on her heel and stomped off to her room. She slammed the door behind her and dropped unceremoniously onto her bed.

_What aren't they telling me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, hope you're having an amazing week! This is the chapter where the story will really start moving. The first two were devoted to backstory and set up. I'm going to repeat myself yet again (yes I know I never stop talking)… pretty please review! It gives me ideas for new chapters and gets me motivated to keep writing. Just make sure you keep it constructive! Thanks yet again for all of the favorites and follows!**

**Once again, I do not own anything but my original characters and storyline. Unfortunately, Marvel owns the rest.**

**Chapter 3: I'll get some answers**

"So you're really grounded for two weeks?" asked Sam.

Emma sighed, she had already explained it to Danielle. "Yeah, no phone, TV, or computer. And I can't go anywhere except for school."

"Geez girl, what did you do now?"

"You know what I did Sam, it all happened yesterday!"

"Someone's cranky, stayed up reading again I see?"

"Actually, no… I was thinking."

"About what?" asked Danielle. She had just taken a desk next to them.

"Well, you know when you called me and I said I'd have to call you back?" said Emma.

"Yeah, what was that about?" asked Danielle.

"My parents were having a conversation… about me I think."

"What'd they say? Thinking about getting rid of you?" joked Sam.

"Sam, this is serious, just listen for a second!" said Emma. That seemed to get his attention. He and Dani looked at her with serious faces and motioned for her to continue. Emma then told them everything that her parents had said and everything that had happened.

"Wow, it sounds like they're hiding something pretty big…" said Dani.

"Yeah! And I really want to know what Thor meant when he said he had seen personally what hiding something like that could cause. I feel like that's important somehow," said Emma.

"Sounds like you need to learn some more about Thor," said Sam.

"You're right, my parents have never really told me much of anything about his background, I need to do some research… I can ask Jarvis, I'm sure he knows everything about Thor," replied Emma.

Dani opened her mouth to say something, but a paper airplane crashed into Emma's face before she could begin. Emma knew who had thrown it before she heard the obnoxious laughing in the back of the room. Emma balled up the paper airplane, stood up and made to throw it at the source of the laughter.

"Kenny, won't you just stop being so annoying and immature, what's wrong with you?!" She yelled. Before she could throw anything at Kenny though, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun around to see her Algebra teacher staring at her disapprovingly.

"Ms. Stark, will you please have a seat?"

"Yes Mr. Miller," sighed Emma. Mr. Miller began his lesson and Emma glanced back at Kenny. He made a rude face at her. She just glared back at him. She hated that kid.

When Emma got home, she immediately headed for her room. She walked past her mom and completely ignored her. She didn't see her dad, she figured he was tinkering away in his lab like usual. She was almost to her room when Ben came bounding down the hallway toward her.

"Hi Emma!" He shouted.

"Hey Ben buddy, how was your day?" Emma asked as she hugged him. She truly loved Ben more than anyone else in the world. He meant everything to her.

"It was awesome! Our teacher taught us how to paint, look I painted something for you!"

Emma took the painting. It looked like a big blob of colors to her, but Ben had made it, so it was special.

"Wow, this is the best work I've ever seen come from a seven year old, I love it. Thanks Ben," she said as she messed up his dark brown hair.

"You're welcome!" He chirped. He then continued to run down the hallway to do God knows what. He was just like their dad; he liked to mess with everything.

When Ben was gone, Emma walked into her room and wasted no time.

"Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes Ms. Stark?"

"Show me everything you have on Thor. I want to know everything about him."

"Of course Ms. Stark."

Emma's computer flared to life, and a bunch of files began filling the screen.

_Finally, I'll get some answers._

Two hours later, Emma had read every single one of the files, some twice. She hadn't learned anything about Thor that helped her understand what he had said. She had learned quite a bit; his parents were Odin and Frigga, the rulers of Asgard. She knew that Thor was from there, but she hadn't known that he was a Prince there. She learned of how he almost caused a war with a place called Jotenheim, with creatures called Frost Giants. They sounded quite unpleasant. Most interesting of all, she learned that he used to have a lady friend on Earth, her name was Jane Foster. Apparently they split up years ago though. Most everything else she already knew about him. She was beginning to get very frustrated when her dad walked in.

"Emma, dinner's done, and… what are you doing?!" He asked.

"I'm just… umm…"

"Why are you looking at files of Thor?"

"Why do you sound so worried?"

"Emma… just… go eat your dinner, now!"

Emma stood up. She was going to get some answers.

"Dad, I want you to tell me what's going on. Now."

"Emma… there's nothing going on!"

"You're lying."

"Why would I…"

"Tell me what's going on."

"… Emma."

"TELL ME!" Emma screamed. She was so angry that he was hiding this from her. It was obviously important. She deserved to know. Her hands were balled in fists by her sides and she was breathing heavily. Tears were forming in her eyes. She had never been more enraged and upset. All of a sudden, her dad's expression turned into one of shock and horror. His eyes got wide and his mouth opened.

"Dad, what…"

"Guys, what's going on?" Ben called down the hallway, he was walking toward her room. Her dad seemed to snap out of his trance and ran out of the room.

"Ben, just go eat dinner."

"But, are you guys ok?"

"Yes! Ben, we're fine, just go into the kitchen. Now."

Her dad came back into the room, looked at Emma, and sighed heavily. He looked relieved.

"Emma, go into the kitchen and eat your dinner right now. And you will not talk to me like that again, understand?" He didn't wait for her answer. He left the room quickly.

Emma glanced over at her computer. She wasn't' getting any answers there. And she wasn't getting any answers from her parents. She would just have to do some more snooping on her own.

She briefly wondered if she even wanted to know what they were hiding.


End file.
